


Zombie Apocalypse

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Yamapy are waiting for zombie apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

Ten years old Rina entered the room and saw her brother and Jin were both under the table.  
"What are you doing over there?" she asked.  
"Shhhhhhhh!" Jin hissed. "We are hiding."  
"Hiding? Why?"  
"There are zombies out there and they are going to take over the world!" Yamapi explained sounding quite dramatic.  
"In that case you shouldn't be worried, I don't think zombies will do you any harm," Rina smiled.  
"Yeah? Why so?" Jin poked his head out of under the table.  
"You see, zombies are all for brains, and clearly you have none."  
And with that Rina left the room.


End file.
